Recently, electronic devices may provide various functions to their users. Each of the electronic devices may provide a touch function as an input means.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.